School Girl's
by rocky-road1471
Summary: In this story, Winter and Cinder went to school together. During there time they created a history between them, a history that would be memorable. (SMUT)


Life in Beacon was peaceful to say the least. The birds were singing and the students were enjoying their afternoon's off. Most students would take this time to hang out with friends or catch up on hobbies; this was not the case for 2 students, Cinder and Winter.

When all other students were taking time off, these two were training and improving their sparring skills. They would often take any opportunity to work together/ fight each other. It's not that they had a dislike for each other, it was more of a welcoming rivalry between close friends. Their friendship grow just 2 months ago, as Winter signed up to an exchange programme, giving her the chance to experience new places and get away from her own family. Winter enjoyed the freedom of making her own choices and not having her families' reputation breathing down her neck.

Winter found it rather surprising that her newfound intimacy with Cinder would happen so quickly. The young Schnee thought that maybe Cinders carefree nature was the main aspect that caught her eye and how she was everything Winter wished she could have been as a child. One thing she did know was that Cinder cared for her and Winter did the same with Winter; they had this level of understanding when they first meet, which gave them the chance to run off each other when they interacted.

Cinder smirked and watched Winter dry herself off with her towel. "You really worked up a sweat this time didn't you Ice-Queen? Was a too hot to handle?" The dark hair girl knew how to tease Winter, and how that nickname pushed Winter's buttons.

The iced girl turned to look at Cinder. "When it comes to your semblance Miss Fall, Yes. You were too handle. But a little ice cooled you right down." Winter fires back as she walked to towards Cinder, handing her a bottle of water. She has started to pick up on Cinder's games and how she would like to push and tease her, but she insisted her attitude wouldn't give in to such things.

"Well you never know what happens when fire and Ice come together. It's always unpredictable." Cinder winks, adding a much huskier tone, coming across in a seductive way. She knew what she was doing with her behaviour and she loved it; seeing how Winter would react and always hoping for the young Schnee to respond back with something more seductive.

Winter shock her head and moved back to her bag. She bent over and was searching for her scroll. This gave Cinder the best moment to have a glance at her friend's features. This was not the first-time Cinder had looked at her young friend in this way, but every time she looked she felt that there was something new she noticed that turned her on even more; like how the small off her back had a slight arch that rounded to her ass, which was always a fantastic sight to behold. Cinder always knew that those mini-skirts were a good idea, especially when they allow her to see much more of Winter.

"So, Miss Fall, would do you have planned this evening? Not getting up to no good, are we?" Winter says with a giggle, as she lifts her bag onto her shoulder.

"Erm…. I don't know really..." Cinder stop in her tracks. She had an idea. Maybe she could finally get the chance to do what she has always wanted to do with Winter, but the only problem was that she must think of a way to get Winter to a room without looking suspicious. "Mhmmm. Oh, I know! I was going to ask if you could help me with my homework? I have been having trouble with the theories of remnant and I have to pass this test next week."

"Oh, of course I can help. Do you want to go to the study hall?"

"No!" Cinder said is a desperate manor. "I was thinking we could have a more relax homework session in my room?"

Winter was taken back at how quickly the study hall was denied, but was happy non-the less that she could help Cinder study in her room. "Why yes, that Is fine. First I need a shower, but once I am done I should be all yours."

"Great! Oh, and by the way. When you come to my room just knock once and come in, that way I know it's you." Cinder showed a menacing Smile. She knew she was finally going to make a move on the girl she has had sexual feelings for from the past month. Cinder know that this was her friend, but somewhere deep down she knew this was right and Winter would enjoy it, if she gave it a chance.

 **/**

 **Later in the evening**

Cinder laid on her bed. Her towel was set around her body. You could tell she had been moving, as the towel was teasing parts of her body and showing the lingerie she had on underneath. She showed a bored expression, as she tapped her hands on her stomach and looked around the room. As she scanned the room, she could see everything she had planned for tonight and was thinking of how everything would be used between the two friends.

Cinder blushed.

She couldn't believe that this idea of having Winter was a possibility and she was getting turned on just thinking about it. She would start masturbating right now, but she felt that she needed to keep her energy for her imaginable lover. As she thought about Winter more there was a knock on the door, which brought her back to reality.

"Come in!" She said with haste as she sat up and straightened her towel, so there was no dirty underwear to be seen.

As this was happening, Winter innocently walks through the door, books in hand and dressed in her light blue nightgown, with a white robe over it. Winter's eyes focused on the figure in the room, making her pause and look in much more detail. A wave of red grow on the pale girl's face. She had never seen her friend in as less clothes as she was in, and young Winter didn't know what to do with herself.

"Erm…. Cinder? Why are you in just a towel?" She paused to look at Cinder's long legs, as they grow thicker the higher they went.

The amber girl took a deep breath. "You see Winter. There is another reason why I brought you here. It's not because I want you to help me with my homework, I have actually finished that the day we got given it."

"I am confused. Cinder tell me what's going on!"

"The truth is…. I like you, but not just as a friend. I see you as something more too!" Cinder felt a slight relief finally express this feeling.

"Oh! Erm…... what more do you want?" Winter said. Deep down she felt a warm feeling that was new to her, which made her think that maybe she was happy with this confusion.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a little fun…...sort of like friends with benefits?" Cinder says that words and with her last bit of courage she throw of her towel and reveals the slutty underwear. The look Cinder got from Winter was perfect, it fueled Cinder's fire and gave her the will power to move closer to her possible lover.

"Cinder!? I wasn't expecting this!" Winter says, trying to look away from Cinders breasts. The redness on Winter's checks only got darker. "I mean, why would we do such things? We are friends."

The half naked girl walks up to Winter and hooks her hand around waist, pulling her closer to her body. "I've seen the way you look at me. Whenever we train you stare at my body, and when we are studying or hanging out you all take the chance to stare at my breasts or my legs. Don't think I haven't noticed that Miss Schnee."

"I don't know what you are on about!?" Winter denis as she tries to move back from her friend.

"Let me give you what you want?" Whispers Cinder, as she pulls the back of Winters head and smacks their lips together. For a moment, Winter was pushing and shoving at her aroused friend to try pull away from the kiss, but there was no chance of moving under Cinder's grip. Slowly miss Schnee gave in to the feeling of having her lips on her's, and open her mouth to allow for tongues to connect.

Cinder left no time on making her tongue move with Winter's, their tongues battled as if they were training, which was making both the girls feels excited and full of lust.

They both pulled away, Cinder smiles. "I knew you would like it." She says, as she plays with the hem of Winter's shirt.

"Shut up and just kiss me again." The Ice queen demands as she pulls the young women towards her.

Cinder takes no time in smacking her lips hard against Winter's and using her tongue to drill a gap between her lips to gain access. While being distracted with a tongue the young pale girl didn't realise that her friend had taken off her shirt and tossed it away.

The dark haired girl pulls away and looks down, she gives off an evil grin and move to kiss Winter down her neck. She starts from the top of her chin and works her way down to her bra. Cinder lifts her head up again and looks deep into Winter's eyes. Never before had she had the chance to look her friend in the eyes, but when she did it took her breath away and made her more aroused.

Winter looks concerned and becomes slightly self-conscious. "What? Is there something on my face?" She questions, as she moves her hand towards her face. Before she could reach it Cinder stops her hand by grabbing her wrist.

"No. It's just I have never realised how beautiful your eyes are. They are so blue and prefect." Cinder gives a small smile towards the white haired girl and leans in for a long kiss, which is accepted by her friend.

During this long kiss, Cinder's bra was removed , along with Winters bra and tossed away; never to be seen until the morning. They continue to kiss until the dark haired girl pushes Winter onto the bed and moves her head so she is resting on the pillow. The young dark girl looks down at her breasts and there was hunger in her eyes; this made her move down and wrap her lips onto Winter's perky nipples.

Miss Schnee's moans in pleasure, arching her back; which only moved her left nipple further into Cinder's mouth. To make sure her right nipple was getting attention, Cinder used her hand and pulled at it. Both the ladies at this moment could feel the wetness growing between their legs and knew that this was the right place for them to be. Cinder felt that her dream was coming true, that she was getting to finally take control of Winter and do whatever she pleased with her body.

"Oh my! Cinder keep going, it feels really good." Winter tries to say through a moan, as she put her hand on Cinder's back to try keep herself steady.

After a little while, Cinder moved back up to the other girls face and move her head towards the side to nibble on her ear. While she did this she moved her hand south towards Winter's pussy. Cinder didn't take much time to move underneath the girl's pants and pushed her ring finger against clit. Miss Schnee shouted a moan from the unexpected pleasure she felt from her friends hand.

Cinder move her finger in a slow circular motion, teasing her friend; as she continues to kiss her neck. The young women bring her head up to Winter's ears and whispers, "I know you like this because you are soaking wet. If you want me to go fast you are going to have to beg for it."

"Please Cinder, just keep going." Winter moans.

"No!" Cinder says biting Winter's lip. "Want you to tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want…. I want you to play with my clit till I come and I want to feel your fingers inside of me." Confesses Winter.

"You've got it, Ice Slut." Cinder said while twisting Winter's nipple and moving her finger a lot quicker around her clit.

Cinder was dripping wet from seeing what effect she had on Winter. Every time she would moan, Cinder would feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She took one step further, moved her finger further down towards her opening; she slowly pushed it in and watched the look on Winter's face as it went in, her mouth was gaping open and her eyes were closed shut from how much pleasure she had coming from her body.

Winter could feel the movement of Cinders finger, as it moved in and out; during some thrusts of the hand, cinder would add curl of the finger to make it rub against her insides and making her pleasure rise a little higher each time. The red eyed girl felt a bit more frisky and placed another finger in; which made Winter's insides tingle so much more, causing the young girl to moan more. All Cinder could do is watch in bliss, just from her fingers she was making her friend feel so good and look like a little sluty begging for more.

"You like that, you HOE?" As cinder said that last word she thrusted a finger in hard, making Winter squirm under her.

Winter cause feel the pressure built a lot quicker now and she knew soon she would be at climax. She started to beg more and ask to be touched more by cinders fire hands. She wanted to feel closer to Cinder and the further to pleasure the more she wanted it. "Cinder! Please let me cum, it's killing me." She begged panting to finish.

"You have to beg more for that baby. I am not letting you cum that easy." She said in her devilish way, Cinder always had an evil said and this just brought more of it out.

"Okay! Please Cinder! Let me cum. You're that good I want to cum for you all of your hand." Panted Cinder, as she was desperate to feel the end.

"Nice. I will grant you what you want my dirty sex slave." Cinder smiles and moves down towards Winter's warm centre. She looks down at the wetness and just dives her tongue in. Cinder sucks hard on her little nub, which electrifies Winter's body; making the loudest noise she has every made in her life. This only fueled the dark haired girl to go quicker and quicker until she felt liquid squirting on fingers. Winter was holding onto Cinder's hair at this point and pulling hard as she climaxed and moaned cinder's name.

Cinder smiled and moved up to lay next to Winter; she watched as Winter's chested raised and lowered after coming down from her climax.

"Was that good for you?" Cinder smirks kissing Winter on the check.

Winter looks her in the face and smiles back. "Yes, now it's your turn!" She climbs on top of Cinder and straddles her. Cinder knew that this was going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
